


Together for the Holiday

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: The Dancer [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: A business trip at the holidays makes Jason realize what's really important.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2004.

Jason Wellesley hung up the phone and glared at the innocent piece of plastic, brown eyes heated. The last thing he wanted to be doing was flying out to Vancouver only a couple of weeks before what would be his first Christmas with Davin. He just knew that if he went out there, little things would keep popping up and conspire to keep him there till he’d missed the holidays with his lover and his family.

No way! He was _not_ going to miss spending this time with Davin, and he didn’t care if the damned business went belly-up... however unlikely that was.

Yet... he really was needed out west. There was a deal that was likely to go sour if he didn’t go do some schmoozing. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Suddenly his eyes lit up, brightening to the shade of fine cognac, and he glanced at the planner on his laptop. Good, Dav was free.

"Hey, babe," he greeted when the dancer answered the phone. "How’d you like to go to Vancouver for a few days?"

Davin Halliday mopped his sweaty brow with the end of the towel he’d slung around his neck when the phone rang and gave a halfhearted rub to his black hair. He might have finished his performances as the Nutcracker Prince for the season, but even one day off had muscles going all hard and nasty and made it that much harder to get back to class when the break was over.

Once again he thanked his lucky stars that his lover was a patron of the arts and actually liked to give him things like, well, like his own dance studio attached to one of the upper floors of the house via a glass-covered walkway. The studio was, in fact, another house entirely, one used for guests, for storage and for Davin’s dancing.

"Umm, what’s in Vancouver, Jase? Not that I mind. I mean Christmas is coming, and I can always get some more shopping in, and then there’s that whole being alone with you, being in a hotel with you where we don’t have to pick up the towels or make the beds or... when do we leave?" The young man grinned into the mouthpiece, his ice-green eyes snapping with mirth and barely suppressed lust. So he was easy when it came to his lover; Davin didn’t deny it.

Jason chuckled, well able to imagine the mischievous expression on his lover’s face. "I have to fly out on business, and I didn’t want to be away from you that long or take the chance on getting stuck and not being together for Christmas.

"So I take it you’re... _up_ for the idea?" His voice lowered to a sensual purr. "Ever thought about becoming a member of the Mile High Club?"

"The Mile High Club?" Dav burst into laughter. "Oh please, that’s just one of those urban legends, isn’t it?" Dav’s voice grew silky and curious. "I mean, we’re going to be on a commercial jet, right? Where anyone can see or hear. How rude is that?"

Dav did a few lazy turns around the gleaming dance floor as he talked to his lover, gradually cooling down his muscles so he could do some barre work next, the phone tucked up against one shoulder. "And what would I be doing while you’re taking care of business? Gonna give me your credit card and let me have some fun?"

"Sweetheart, I have a corporate jet. And I guarantee that when I fly with you, there won’t be anyone else in the passenger area," Jason purred.

"As for the credit card, sure. If you have any energy left to do anything during the day, that is," he teased.

"I can dance rings around you and still have energy to spare, old man," Davin teased back as he continued his cool down. "So, when do we leave, and how long do I have to pack for, and do I have time to get in some shopping before we go? I need a ‘going away’ suit," he tittered outrageously. "Y’know, I kinda feel like a blushing bride going off on his honeymoon—except the groom is going to be working."

"Only during the day, babe. The nights are all ours." Jase smiled faintly at the thought of how they would be spending those nights.

"Pack for a week; if we have to stay longer, you can exercise the plastic," he teased. "We’ll be leaving tomorrow, so skip the shopping spree on this end, okay? I have plans for that cute ass when I get home."

"Does this mean you’re finally going to wine me and dine me and take me to smoky little jazz clubs and expensive restaurants, all in an attempt to get into my pants when we get back to the hotel?" Dav teased as he finished his stretching exercises at the barre and padded out the room and through the walkway back into the main house.

"Better hurry home soon, lover, I just finished dancing, and you know how that makes me feel—I may have to start without you." With a throaty laugh Davin hit the ‘end’ button and put the phone back in its jack, stripping out of his leotard as he continued through to the bedroom and on to the bathroom. It took Jason almost an hour to get from his office on the waterfront to their house most days. Dav was willing to bet he’d be home in half an hour. Just enough time to get cleaned up and spread out naked on the bed.

~*~*~ 

About forty minutes after speaking to Dav, Jason pulled into their garage and headed upstairs, eager to get his hands on his tease of a lover. He let himself into the bedroom and stopped at the sight that met his eyes.

Davin was stretched out on their head, writhing slightly as he played with himself, his hands moving over his body with a feathery touch designed to arouse without satisfying. Watching him, Jason began stripping as he moved across the room, carelessly dropping the expensive garments on the floor.

"All for me?" he said throatily.

"No, I was actually waiting for the pool boy, Miguel, to come and service me. You know how I like ‘em butch and brawny," Dav sassed, a wicked smile filling out his mouth. The dancer’s pierced tongue darted out and swiped his lips, leaving them moist and lush. Dav teased Jason by flicking his tongue back and forth in a rude gesture. "And he really likes what I can do with my tongue, too," he continued, his eyes laughing.

Eyes narrowing, Jason stopped at the foot of the bed to glare at Dav. "Good thing I love you, brat, or I’d beat you raw for even thinking about another man." He shook his head. "Guess I’ll just have to keep you too exhausted to look elsewhere." He came around the side and lay down beside his lover, one arm curling over Davin’s waist to pull him close for a hungry kiss.

"Mmmm, you taste good," Jase murmured, hands leisurely caressing the other man.

"God, what a sensitive sort you are," Dav giggled, kissing his lover back passionately. "Like I could even think about anyone but you... In fact... never mind!" Dav gasped as Jason’s hands hit just the right spot.

"Ooooh, do that again!" the dancer begged as he stretched and arched like the cat in heat that he was.

"What... this?" Jason inquired with a mock-innocent expression as he repeated the motion that had the younger man begging for more. "That’s one of the things I love about you: your whole body is one big erogenous zone." He lowered his head to suck on Dav’s Adam’s apple, his teeth lightly scraping the sensitive skin of his throat.

"Only for you, Jase," the dancer whimpered quietly, writhing and trying to wrap himself around the older man. "You’re the... you know I’m gonna want you when I’m ninety-five and this wrinkly old diva of an ex-dancer, right? I’m gonna want you forever and love you twice as long."

"Likewise, babe," Jason replied fervently, rolling to his back with Davin atop him. "Love you and I’m never going to let you go." He stroked Dav, at first soothingly, then with the clear intent to arouse. "But right now, I want to be inside you, my darling diva."

Dav arched and moaned but managed a breathless giggle. "But I’m on top, Jase; how are you gonna get in me from down there?" he teased, wriggling so that the older man’s cock nestled between his ass cheeks but never quite slid inside. Working his hips slightly, Davin rubbed his own hard cock against Jason’s stomach and clenched and unclenched his cheeks rhythmically around the erection between them, teasing his lover mercilessly.

"Kind of like this," Jason growled, gripping Dav’s waist to raise then lower him so that the head of his cock was pushing against the tight ring of muscle. "Have I mentioned that I love how slutty you are?" he half-laughed as Dav sank down on him, the already stretched and lubed opening giving way to him. "God!" His head fell back against the pillows, his eyes momentarily shut as the tight, velvet heat closed around him.

"Now ride me, baby," he demanded, lust-filled eyes again open and fixed on the lithe young man.

"You mean like this?" Davin cooed as he began to raise and lower himself on his lover’s cock, taking Jason in as deeply as he could only to rise up until only the very crown of Jase’s erection remained inside him. Over and over he plunged and climbed, his hand twisting and twirling at one of the older man’s nipples while his other hand stroked his own cock in lazy strokes.

"That’s a good start," Jason purred up at him, his hands now free to cup Davin’s ass, fingertips lightly brushing the stretched opening and pressing inside the barest fraction each time Dav sank down on him again. "But I think you can do better."

"B-bastard, since when did you turn into such an assfuck critic?" the younger man snorted as he continued to drive himself up and down on his lover, tweaking Jason’s nipple hard.

Once he could speak again after the moan that Dav’s action tore from him, Jase smirked up at the younger man. "Just offering some constructive criticism, babe. In the interests of improving your performance."

"Riight," Davin drawled looking down in patent disbelief at his life partner. "And I’m a chubby little meatball who can’t even do a simple lift." But Davin never stopped moving up and down on Jason and even began to squeeze tight his well-trained muscles and release them in pulses around Jase’s shaft just to drive him a little battier than he already was.

"No, you’re my gorgeous diva who drives me crazy with lust and makes me walk out of the office without caring about the meetings I had scheduled," Jason laughed even as he gasped. "But we’re going to go away, and I’m going to play with you for hours every night, Dav. I’m going to make you scream so loud the police will come to see what’s happening."

"Ooooh, kinky!" Davin laughed as he bounced particularly forcefully down onto Jason, grinning at the noise the older man made. "Busted for lewd conduct and noise violations, your mother would be so proud!"

"I’ll tell her you led me astray," Jason intoned virtuously while moving one hand to curl around the dancer’s cock, stroking him rapidly.

"Bullshit I did!" Davin retorted, then moaned as Jase began to play with him. "You, your mother a-adores me! Th-inks I’m an a-angel! Ooooh, Jason!"

"My mother knows as well as I do that if you’re an angel, it’s the fallen kind... just the way I like it." Jason thrust up sharply, his fingers stroking rapidly as he fought to make Dav lose control before he did.

"Jason..." Dav whined as his back arched and his eyes fell closed. His hand left the older man’s chest to pinch and twirl his own nipples, and his breath came in panting gasps. "Ooooh, talk dirty s’more!" Wriggling his hips, the younger man clamped down hard on his lover’s cock, milking it hard even as his eyes opened and glinted with devious mirth. "Is that all you got, old man? Gotta do better if you want to make me come first!"

Eyes sparkling with answering laughter, Jason suddenly sat up, a hand on Dav’s waist pulling him close as he drove deep inside him. His other hand continued to move up and down the younger man’s cock, his wrist turning sharply as it did, and his mouth latched onto a reddened nipple, biting sharply before suckling on the sensitive flesh.

Whimpering, Dav’s head fell back once more and whipped back and forth. His hands left his chest to latch onto Jason’s shoulders and hold on for dear life. "Fuck yes, play me, babe, make me howl!"

Rocking his hips up and down onto his lover, Davin continued to whine and buck until, with a mewl of sublime need, he fountained come all over his stomach and Jason’s hand.

Growling his satisfaction, Jason released the nipple to take Davin’s mouth fiercely, his tongue claiming it as thoroughly as he was claiming the dancer’s body. He rode out the rhythmic contractions pulsating around his cock, then flipped them over so Davin lay on his back and pounded into his lover, taking him hard. "Mine," Jase growled. "All mine." Gasping, he arched his back as he tried to go deeper still, crying out as he came inside the tight heat of Dav’s body.

Chuckling softly, tiredly, Davin wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck and tugged him down to press their foreheads together. "Mmmm, hi, honey, you’re home!" he smirked, pressing a kiss to the older man’s still panting mouth.

Jason had to laugh. "Gee, how could you tell?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe the spunk seeping out of my ass," the dancer replied crudely, grinning.

"You’re so observant, babe. And now we both need a shower." Despite his words, Jason seemed content to lie there with Davin under him, their sweaty bodies pressed together.

"Later," Davin agreed with a contented sigh, happy to snuggle and stick for a while. "So how many meetings did I make you cancel in order to get home and keep me satisfied like the good _not_ sugar daddy that you are?"

"Just one... fortunately, my assistant could handle it for me because I don’t think I would have cared. A certain sexy dancer was leading me around by my cock."

"And this is new how?" Davin replied with an innocent look before bursting into laughter. "So have I been relegated to being ‘bad for business’ yet, or are they still giving you honeymoon status at work?" the younger man continued, not really caring a whit what anyone else in Jason’s company thought of him, except so far as it could impact on his lover.

"I think they figure that the missed meetings are a fair exchange for my improved mood," Jason admitted with a laugh. "Not that I was a Scrooge or anything, but you have made me a lot happier. Which seems to be reflected when it’s time for raises."

"In other words I might have certain people pestering me to give you mind blowing head right before you hand them out?" Dav replied with a quirk of an eyebrow and a curl of his mouth.

"I think they’re taking up a collection to try to bribe you." Jason snickered. "I didn’t have the heart to tell them that you might pay them for the chance. You’d look very decorative under my desk."

"And leaning over it, too, or splay-legged in your chair or spread out on the boardroom table or standing naked in the executive washroom..."

Jase groaned. "I’m going to have to move my headquarters now ‘cause I’ll never be able to work there again. Brat."

Davin collapsed into peals of laughter, sagging back into the mattress, at his lover’s words. "Oh, but why ever not, Jason?" he teased. "Doesn’t the thought of me being totally naked and fucked from behind while standing in front of your floor-to-ceiling glass windows appeal to you?"

"It appeals to me much too much, and you damned well know it. How the hell am I supposed to concentrate on work when all I’m picturing is you and wanting you? I’m going to go bankrupt, and you’re going to end up having to support me!"

"And I wouldn’t mind in the least," Davin replied with heartfelt honesty. "I love you, Jason, and what is mine is yours—from my money to my body and everything in between."

"Likewise. I’ll be grateful to Di forever for dragging me to that performance. Though I doubt even she expected us to fall for each other the very first night," Jase chuckled. "My matchmaking sister."

"The little cow, I absolutely adore her; you know that, right? If I had one single heterosexual cell in my body, I’d be all over her like a drag queen in a big and tall woman store-wide sale!"

Bursting into laughter at that image, Jason shook his head. "You are insane, you know that? And stop trying to make me jealous of my own sister."

"Aren’t you lucky that I’m a confirmed, rainbow card carrying member of the boys who love boys society?" Dav giggled up at his lover. "So tell me more about this trip of ours."

"Mmm, a five-hour plane trip in a private plane where I can fuck you endlessly, a four-star hotel waiting for us at the other end, nights that are all ours and extra time just for us once I settle this problem. Think you can handle all that?"

"It might be a terrible strain, but I think I can manage," Dav laughed. "Is there anyway to find out if the Ballet British Columbia is holding daily classes while we’re there? If they are, I can take classes with them and keep to my routine. That should keep me out of trouble during the day at least."

"I’ll have my assistant check. She’ll have the information for us before we land. I think she likes you better than she does me."

"That’s ‘cause I’m doing her boss and keeping that goofy grin on his face so he’s not snarling and snapping and growling at her anymore. I’ve made her life a much more pleasant one," Dav gloated. "So how can she not like me better than you?"

"That’s what I love about you; you’re so modest, humble even," Jase snorted. "And I’m the one who signs the paychecks, you know. They’re supposed to be loyal to me, not the first slut of a dancer who wiggles his cute ass at them."

"Ahh, but you see that’s where you’re mistaken. They love me because I wiggle my cute ass at _you_ ," the dancer chortled.

"I’m starting to stick, Jason. And you stink. We need a shower now."

"I wondered how long it would take for you to say that, my fastidious cat," Jason chuckled. "I think that might have been a new record for you." He rolled out of bed, easily sweeping Dav up as well so the dancer could wrap arms and legs around him as he carried the younger man to the bathroom.

"I waited as long as I could possibly stand it, aren’t you impressed with me?" Dav grinned proudly. "All of, what, ten minutes?"

"An impressive feat," Jason agreed in a croon, trying not to laugh. "You constantly amaze me."

"Oh good, that means you’ll never grow bored with me and turf me out on the street to shimmy for my supper!"

~*~*~ 

Davin watched as the runway fell away from the corporate jet and Toronto Island grew smaller and smaller beneath them. Oh, he’d traveled by plane before, once or twice, when they danced in Ottawa or some other location, but he’d never been on a corporate jet before. An entire jet to himself and Jason, with the only other inhabitants the pilot and co-pilot in the cockpit.

"Mmmm, I could get used to this," he luxuriated, stretching cat-like in approval.

"Oh good, I’ve always wanted my own personal cuddle toy for long flights," Jason laughed. "Still want to become a member of the Mile High Club, babe? We have this whole plane all to ourselves to do whatever we want since I made sure there aren’t any stewards along. We can help ourselves to whatever we want, including each other."

Unbuckling his safety belt, Davin stood on point and stretched, feeling each vertebra pop as he did so. When he had at last worked out all the kinks of sitting for a while, he walked over to what looked like the sound system and began to fiddle with it. Soon the soft strains of David Usher filled the cabin, and he tuned into one of his favorites, _Black Black Heart_ , the club version.

Still not speaking to Jason, Dav checked the cockpit to make sure no one was coming out, and then he began to sway, his fingers nimbly skimming over cloth and buttons, undoing them as he passed and letting the clothes fall where they would, a sly smile lighting his features as he weaved his way closer and closer to his lover.

Jason watched him avidly, enjoying every moment of the impromptu show. "There are definite benefits to being in love with a dancer who’s also a stripper," he murmured appreciatively, trailing a finger along one flexing thigh when Dav was close enough to touch.

"Former stripper, lover. I’ve retired and become your kept boy, remember?" Dav laughed as he straddled Jason’s lap and began to grind against him. "Aren’t you a little over-dressed for the Mile High Club, babe?"

"Why don’t you help me out with that problem?" Jase suggested, hands cupping Dav’s ass as he arched into him. His fingers explored the familiar territory, stroking and teasing Dav.

Nimble fingers tugged Jason’s tie loose before setting it around his own neck, and then Dav proceeded to unbutton the dress shirt his life partner was wearing, tugging it out of Jason’s dress slacks as he did so.

Scooting off Jason’s lap, Dav grinned and made himself comfortable on the floor. "You know, I’ve given you more than a few ‘shows’, Jase. I think it’s time you gave me one."

"Only if you promise not to be too critical," Jase retorted as he rose to his feet. "Remember I don’t do this professionally." He met the smug green eyes and sighed, his eyes closing as he let the music wash over him. Slowly he began to dance, at first just his feet moving, then gradually, his whole body. His sports jacket was the first casualty, tossed aside while Jason danced, imagining Dav moving with him.

Davin watched in rapt fascination. Jason might not dance professionally, but he was no slouch at the coordination department. It was actually really hot to watch the older man strip for him. Letting out a soft catcall, the dancer licked his lips hungrily and crawled across the floor to kneel in front of his lover, making sure he got a close up view.

The sound broke Jase’s reverie, and his eyes opened to look down into the smiling face inches from his groin. "Customers aren’t allowed to touch," he warned, dancing away, his expression amused. He kept his eyes on Dav as he shrugged out of the shirt Dav had unbuttoned earlier, leaving him bare from the waist up.

"Well, where’s the fun in that?" Davin pouted. "Guess I’ll just have to touch myself instead and jack off to the show."

"Mmm, feel free. That way you’ll be all warm and loose for me when I fuck you after I’m done."

"But I though you just said customers weren’t allowed to touch?" Davin pointed out as his hand wrapped around his cock and he began to stroke while the other hand pulled at a nipple in counterpoint.

"That’s while dancing. Afterwards, well, the performer and customer are both consenting adults." Jase managed to get his shoes and socks off without looking too awkward, and he continued dancing, moving close enough to rub his toes lightly along Dav’s calf.

"And what makes you think I’m going to want you after your show?" Davin teased.

"Um, the fact that you’re the Energizer bunny when it comes to sex?" Jase snorted. "And keep me half hard all the time too!" He unfastened his pants and let them fall, then kicked them into Dav’s lap.

"Hey, when people look at me in my ballet leotard, they expect to see a bulge," Davin smirked. "Who am I to rob the paying public of their voyeuristic pleasures?"

Jason laughed. "Well, since I’m the only one who gets to touch, I can’t complain." His eyes remained on Dav as he pulled his briefs off, now dancing naked before his lover.

"Damn straight you do," Davin grinned. "But I see very little touching as of yet. Are you denying me?"

Jase sank to his knees and crawled toward Dav, still swaying to the music. "Come and get me, lover."

Growling, Davin surged up and tackled the older man to the floor, straddling his hips and pinning his shoulders as he grinned down at him. "Gotcha, now what should I do with you?"

"Well, you could suck me or fuck me or ride me... or all of the above." Jason chuckled as he curved his hands over Dav’s hips, lightly stroking him.

"Oh, the choices I have and the decisions I need to make," Dav purred even as he wriggled back and, slotting Jason against his hole, began to sink down on his lover’s erection, thankful that he’d lubed up the last time he’d hit the washroom. Foresight was such a wonderful thing.

"Oh _Christ_!" Jason gasped prayerfully, fingers digging into Davin’s hips as his cock was engulfed in the tight heat. He fought to hold still, wanting to ram into him, to claim him in the most primitive way, but he somehow managed to let Dav keep control.

"Mmmm," Davin purred as he sank lower and lower until Jase was buried in him entirely. "Damn, I love it when you’re inside me; I feel so full, so complete," he groaned, his hands moving to rest on the floor on either side of the businessman’s head as he began to move up and down slowly.

"Feels pretty damn good to me too," Jase replied breathlessly, watching his cock appear and then vanish again as Dav rode him. "Wish we could do this all the time."

Davin laughed. "If we did, no amount of dancing would ever get me back to the right size. I’d need a colostomy bag!"

"Yuck!" Jason smacked his ass, laughing. "You are completely disgusting. Shut up now and kiss me."

"Yes, sir, boss sir!" Dav laughed, as he bent to capture Jason’s mouth with his own while he began to ride his lover more rapidly.

Jase slid his hands over Dav’s hips, his fingertips coming to rest on the stretched muscle encircling him. He rose to meet every downward glide, sheathing himself snugly inside Davin’s body.

As he whined softly, one of Dav’s hands left the floor and wrapped around his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. His lips clung and his tongue dueled with Jason’s as he rose and fell on the spike of his lover’s cock, his hips circling every once in a while to add a different sensation for both of them.

Jason panted into Dav’s seeking mouth, their bodies moving in perfect rhythm. He gasped and clutched Dav harder as the pleasure rose, wanting to go even deeper inside him.

"God, no more teasing, fuck me, will ya?" Davin whined, wanting it harder and deeper and willing to beg for it.

Jase growled and flipped them over, yanking Dav’s legs over his shoulders so he could pound into his lover.

"Yes, oh God, yes!" Davin mewled, now able to grasp and stroke his cock at his own pace. "You feel so good, Jase, so hard... God, almost, soon...please!" he babbled, head tossing from side to side on the floor.

Jason was beyond words, simply driving into Dav’s yielding body. He was so close... He suddenly whipped his head to the side and bit Davin’s calf where it pressed against his shoulder.

The bite was all it took. With a wail loud enough to be heard in the cockpit, Davin came hard, sending thin ropes of come splattering between their slamming bodies.

Jason cried out in turn, groaning as Dav’s body clenched around him, rippled around his aching cock, and he drove into Davin again and again until his own climax ripped through him. He arched above the younger man, eyes closed and features drawn with pleasure, then slowly collapsed on top of him after letting Dav’s legs fall to the floor.

Wrapping his arms lightly around Jason’s waist, Davin snuggled his face into the crook of the older man’s shoulder. "Mmm, I do believe I approve of the Mile High Club. When we finally get to go to Paris, I want you buried balls deep inside of me while we fly over the Eiffel Tower!"

"I think I could enjoy your version of seeing the sights," Jase laughed, hugging him close. "Although I think I have rug burn on my knees."

"Poor baby, you want me to kiss it better?" Davin smirked.

"I think that’s what got me into trouble in the first place."

"Are you saying I’m trouble?"

"Was there ever any doubt? But you’re my trouble, so that’s okay."

"Awh, Jase, that’s so incredibly romantic that I’m totally underwhelmed," Davin snorted, rolling his eyes. "And here I was expecting to be told I’m your angel, the light of your life, your raison d’etre and all that bullshit!"

"You’d get a swelled head if I told you all that," Jase replied cheerfully. "Besides, then there’d be no mystery, and you might go looking for it. Nope, this way you stay right here with me where you belong."

"Like I’d ever look anywhere else," Davin snorted. "You could end up poor tomorrow, and I’d live in a shack with you, idiot. It’s called love. However, luckily for me, you’ll never be broke, and I can live in the style to which I have become accustomed instead of just living on love!" The dancer smiled brightly.

"You’re a nut." Jase shifted off him, sitting up and gathering Davin into his lap. "It’s lucky I love you, or I’d have to have you committed."

"And lose out on all this mind-bending sex you’ve been having? I don’t think so, Mr. Wellesley!" Davin snorted.

"Good point. And you do dress up well. Guess I’ll just have to keep you."

"Like there was any doubt. My God, you used to whine every time I insisted on going back to my little shack on Church Street. It was really quite cute. Never thought I’d cave quite so quickly, but what can you do when being stalked by a real nutcase?"

"Be glad that you’re also loved by someone who will do anything to keep you safe."

Davin smiled beatifically. "I am, believe me," he sighed, pulling Jason down for a hungry kiss. "And I love you enough for a lifetime and beyond."

"Have you eaten?" Jason asked suspiciously. "You usually only wax poetical when you forget a meal."

"I had a protein bar before you picked me up at home, and geez, remind me to never tell you how much I love you again," Davin pouted, wriggling off the older man’s lap. "I’m gonna go take a shower."

"Babe, I love you, I adore you, but you have to admit, that’s not your usual style." Jase caught hold of him and kissed him thoroughly. "And much as I’d love to join you, the shower on this thing isn’t big enough for both of us."

Davin stuck his tongue out at the older man. "You think flattery is gonna save your ass this time, Wellesley? Nunh-unh! Presents. Lots and lots of presents!" Davin proclaimed, getting up and heading towards the private cabin at the back and the shower.

"I have a platinum card, and I’m not afraid to use it!" Jason called after him, laughing. He stood up and stretched before gathering up their clothes. Dav must really have been distracted to ignore possible wrinkles to his clothes. He grinned. "Hey, Dav, your pants are wrinkled."

"Bite me, businessman!" Davin shouted back. "I’ve got another set already hanging up in the closet, so there!"

"I already did, babe. Don’t you remember? It made you come."

"Asshole, see if you get any more anytime soon!"

"Thought you wanted to fuck me?" Jase strolled into the small ‘bedroom’ and shut the door, guaranteeing their privacy. He shook the clothes out and hung them in the closet, shaking his head at their state. But it had definitely been worth it.

"Ha!" Davin snorted from inside the bathroom. "Dream on! Not gonna happen," the dancer growled, showering quickly and thoroughly and then stepping out, still wet. "Presents first!"

"You mean I’m not enough of a present for you?"

"A nightmare is more like it. And wheedling and looking cute won’t save you either!"

"Why not? It works for you," Jason pointed out dryly.

"Yeah, but _I’m_ adorable," Davin beamed, throwing himself onto the bed and striking a pose.

" _You_ are a brat," Jase replied. "Get some sleep, babe. I’ll join you as soon as I shower. We still have at least four more hours before we get there."

"You know I can’t sleep unless you’re in bed with me or I’m too wrung out from dancing," Davin pouted. "Hurry up and come keep me warm," he continued as he scooted under the covers, curling into a ball.

Jase gave him a warm smile before slipping into the shower stall. "Just a minute, babe, need to clean up." It wasn’t long before he crawled into bed beside Dav, equally naked, and pulled the slighter man into his arms.

"Mmm," Davin snuggled into Jason’s larger body. "Better than a hot water bottle or a heated blanket," he purred. "This might actually get you forgiven!"

"I aim to please," Jase replied, amused. "Now get some sleep, love. There’s an entire city of stores for you to shop in."

"Mmm, I adore Christmas shopping. Actually I adore shopping period. I plan on spoiling you rotten this year. Our first Christmas together, God, how’d I get so lucky?" Davin murmured quietly.

"I still think I’m the lucky one, even if you are a diva," Jason chuckled.

"You’re my diva now."

"Damn straight, I’m a diva and proud of it," Davin concurred with a wiggle of his hips and a sassy little smirk. "And even prouder to be yours."

Laughing, Jase drew him closer. "And that’s what’s going to make this the perfect Christmas, babe."


End file.
